


Something Permanent

by tententen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Zevran Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tententen/pseuds/tententen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two assassins decide to proclaim their love, rings aren't the most logical choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble for #zevran week

“You know,” Zevran chuckled under his breath, silently baring his teeth at the sting of the needle against his skin. Her words from that morning were stuck in his head, pinned down by Isena’s certainty. _You’re like my husband, yes?_ Her mimicry of him had made him laugh without thought. _I love you, you know. I think we should do something. Something permanent._  It was a proposal, he’d realized belatedly. She was confirming the nature of their relationship and asking for something to symbolize it. She wanted to show him her love was forever.

Isena had been the one to suggest the tattoos. So the world could know they belonged to each other, she had said. They were more practical than rings - something no one could ever steal from them. Zevran was still trying to figure out exactly how he could express his appreciation over the fact that she was willing to devote herself to him for the rest of her life.

“I know what?” Isena paused to glance over Zevran’s shoulder, her lips tugging into an easy smile at his silence.

“I’ve never seen you draw before.”

“Ah, well.” Isena sat back on her knees, returning her attention to the work before her. “That’s because I don’t.” She smirked as she brushed her finger just under the newly stained skin, glancing down at the parchment where Zevran had sketched the tattoo design. “You sound nervous, love.”

“Oh no, I’m not.” Zevran rested his hands on his knees before flexing his fingers and clearing his throat. “I’m just concerned about how they’ll match, if you’re less practiced than me.” Her laughter was soothing and unsettling at the same time. She commented on his appearance so often Zevran had to believe she wouldn’t force him to live with a terrible tattoo he could never see. He’d grown his hair out for her. Or rather, she’d stopped him every time he tried to cut it. “But-“ Isena hushed him when he tried to speak again, lulling him into complacency with a song.

“Zevran the Great…”

“Ah, my favorite.” He laughed as Isena shoved him lightly, following her direction to lie flat on his stomach. He pillowed his head on his arms, closing his eyes as Isena straddled his back to work at his shoulder. 

“I love you.” She bowed forward to kiss between his shoulder blades, laughing against the back of his neck as she rolled off of him. “It looks just like the parchment, my darling. I promise.” She reached out to poke his nose and grinned sharply when he blew a blade of grass into her face. “Here, it’s a trust exercise. That’s something they say about marriage, right? Do mine now, as good or bad as you wish.”

Zevran studied her for a moment, returning her impatient gaze before grinning. “You’ll have to remove your blouse.”


End file.
